This is right, even if it wasn't ment to be
by Sammalkorva
Summary: Ivanova has a niece. Who is a witch. Delenn is in her cocoon, but hears things about this Alexia.


**Babylon 5 and Harry Potter crossover. Don't own any of them except my own caracters. Not betaed because really didn't know who to ask to do so and english isn't my first language. There will be alot of mistakes. If you still want to read it. Then read. Comments are welcome, bad or good. And oh..the pairing is woman/woman. Don't like it, don't read it.  
><strong>

**This is right, even if it wasn't ment to be.**

Magic. Older than human life.

On earth there still were different casts. Muggles and the magical humans. The fairytails of muggle world were true in magical one and there was also things which muggles didn't even know to exists. When there was a war in muggle world the other world didn't get in their way. Only if it affected in them. Like timetravelling by acident. There were those things too, but magical world had also their own wars to battle. You may have heard of the man who-shall-not-be-named, Voltemort. Pure evil which wasn't man or a ghost.. it was born pure evil in form of a man. Muggles would say he is a devil. Maybe he was, but he wasn't the only evil in their world. There had been many others after that, but when humans, muggles made their frist contact with the aliens. Centaurs they call themselfs. They did have their own magical beings, but they were not near enough to be poverful as earths own. So that is why they kept them in secret. Centaurs were arrogant and not trustworthy to share their secret. But they were the reason why a magical world started to train their own taskforces. For fighting, diplomacy, everyhting what they could think of.

Just before earth started war with Minbari. In earth, in magical world started their own war. It was long and ugly and no-one really knows where it really started. They all lost alot, but they all were clad it was over. One woman, with wounded heart left her secure life to see what is outside of earth. Ofcourse they had their own teams running around galaxy helping people and this woman was one of them. She left to Babylon 5. See her aunt Lt. Comander Susan Ivanova.

Lt. Comander Susan Ivanova stood waiting her niece. She hadn't seen her in twelve years. Not even then when her brother died. Ivanova had been in battle against Minbari and her niece had been held up in earth.

She was scanning the bay looking for her niece when she noticed a woman who had silver white hair with two black stripes. She saw her green eyes with hint a blue. It must be her. She had her mothers eyes but her face was typical Ivanova.

'Alexia.' She said and the woman looked at her and her smile could have lighten the whole galaxy.

'Aunty!' The woman yelled and hugged the woman.

For the first time she felt good and safe to hugg someone. The girl was a woman now. Beautiful woman with battle scars of her own. 'It is so good to see you. It has been too long.' She felt their connection in their minds. Alexia was the only one who knew about her and her little gift which was given to her by her mother. She had no idea how Alexia had it but she was happy to feel the love and happiness in time to time and her niece was full of it. This time she had a feeling that her niece was holding back something. It was something sad, but who wouldn't have something bad or sad in their minds after these wars between the worlds or inside one world. Ivanova knew her niece wasn't normal woman, but she didn't know what she was. As long as she was in her life she didn't question her or her ability.

Because Commander Sinclair had gone back to earth Ivanova was busy. Ambassador Delenn was...well.. something like a cocoon. Like Minbari said, chrysalis. So Alexia Rosepetal Ivanova had alot of time on her hands and because she wasn't dependet on Susan she explored on her own the Babylon 5.

Lennier, Ambassador Delenn's loyal servent was with her to explane what she didn't know. Minbari was interesting and she had alot of questions to ask form Lennier, but even he didn't know everything. So she studied on her own. Lennier was giving her lessons to learn to speak Minbari. It was the hardest language she had ever met in her life and Lennier had few good laughs on her expence. But the rituals were even more interesting. Asking alot of questions she sometimes made Lenniers head spin or made him embarrassed about intimate questions about well..things. She was a human and she wanted to know about mating and how they did dating, but it wasn't the only part what she wanted to know. Their literature and religion was also intriguing her so she studied. When Susan came home she found Alexia a sound of sleep burried in her books or Lenniers. She was so much like her parents. Fierce, brilliant and patient. But she didn't understand where she did get the last one.. patients has never been gualitys of Ivanova's familyline.. it had to come some where from her mother's side..

She brushed a hair from Alexia's face and reached to her mind.

_There was battle in her dreams. She was holiding a beautiful woman in her arms and crying. Asking why she had lost the only thing she had ever loved. Soon the image changed._

_She was killing the same woman with one word over and over and over again. _

"_Give me one good reason not to kill you?" Alexia said. With anger and hatered in her voice. _

"_Please, I'm pregnant."_

_With out a blink of an eye. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Alexia yelled and the woman in front of her died._

With a shock Susan Ivanova stepped back and looked at the woman she called her niece. She really looked. She was a woman she didn't really know but loved anyways because she had the same blood that her borther and her shared. She remembered the pain her niece was going through.. she had lost her lover. It hurt her because she didn't know what to do to take the pain away. She didn't know her niece, but somehow knew she was about to find out. Alexia opened her eyes and saw her aunty looking at her. Alexia knew that Susan had been in her head in seconds ago. She knew the look on her face.

"You know..." Susan woke up from her thoughts.

"I don't know what I know." She looked at her hands. "I saw you loosing someone you loved and saw you killing a pregnant woman."

Alexia stood up and started to make cofee. "This is going to take some time." She said and minute later she offered cup of coffee to her aunt.

"We have time."

They sat down and Alexia started to tell her story.

"In earth there is two worlds. The one you know and the other you don't," Alexia sipped her coffee.

"You don't know my world. The world which is filled with wizards and whitches. Creatures you have only read in your fairytailbooks. That all is real." She looked at her aunt who just stared her not believing her ears. Like her life had been a lie.

"How...did..what?" Susan was looking at her cup with confused.

"My Mother was a witch and her parents were too.. and long lines before them...so that is why I became one too. Dad did know... partly that is why I can get inside your mind too, but it helps to be decentant of mind reader." Alexia stood up again, not really knowing what to do with herself. She wanted to touch her aunt but it seemed too hard to do.

"I, The woman you saw who I held. She was my wife. We had only been married two months when.." She felt a lumb in her heart. "it was just before our own war started. It might be the reason too why it started," She walked to the window. "We were going for a picnic and I was little late for our date. When I got there..She was lying on the blanket and I thought she was sleeping, but when I got closer," She tried to stop the sob, but couldn't. "Her eyes were open and those beautiful brown eyes were lifeless. I.." Tears were falling down freely. Susan couldn't stand it and took her niece in her arms and hugged her. She could feel the woman's pain in her mind. "When..when I took her in my arms and cried. I could hear Beatrix Lebond's voice laughing 'I killed Miriam Ivanova! I killed Miriam Ivanova!' That moment on. I hunted three days and nights to find her. When I did.. I was so angry and full of hate. I couldn't think. Even when she told me she was pergnant.. I killed her. Because she had taken the only thing that I have ever loved so much. Miri was my life.. and she is gone." The sobs turned in full cry of pain and angst and her aunt held her in her arms feeling all the pain her brother's child, her niece felt.

After that evening, Susan loved her niece even more. She was a brave young woman who had lost alot more than anyone could understand.

Lennier was waiting for Alexia to get out of the gym when he heard yelling and noise. He ran inside, when he got in he saw two sweaty woman fighting with sticks like that was their last defence . Alexia and Lt. Comander Ivanova were fighting. It wasn't training anymore and they had more audience when Lennier had opened the door. The stickfight was expressive and Lennier learned new things about Alexia. She was quick and smart with her moves and she didn't show in her actions her next move. Soon Susan found herself on her back stick on her neck.

"Okay okay! You win! I'll buy the dinner!" It was the first time has been seen on her back on these mats.

"Good, I was getting hungry." She helped Susan up and they left. Lennier was with them when they took turns to take a shower and while Susan was in shower Lennier wanted to ask about her stickfight. He was exited to learn about Alexia's studies, but he also saw that Alexia was holding back. She didn't tell everyhting.

After dinner Lennier left to pray for Delenn, but he had hard time to focus his prayer. So he started to tell her about Alexia.

"Delenn, I know I should be praying. But.. I told you about Lt. Comander's niece coming here. Alexia. She.. She is mystery and she is interesting person to be with. Today when I went to the gym to take her out for a dinner. She..she was fighting with Lt. Comander with sticks. She won! No-one has never won her and her niece did. I can tell Lt. Comander didn't hold anything back." Lennier made some Minbari tea. "Alexia is interested on Minbari culture and history. Religion also.. she has so many questions that I can't answer them all. I hope you can when you are ready to come out." Taking a sip on his tea. "Oh, and when I told about you and your state. She was interested and when I offered her to see you.. she told me that she doesn't want to disturb butterfly in work. What is a butterfly? I have no idea, but tomorrow I promised to take her to Minbari." He sat down again. "Delenn, she is special." With that he started his prayer.

What Lennier didn't know is that Delenn heard everyhting what he had told her.

When they landed on Minbari. Alexia took a step back. The magical power overwhelmed her. She almost fell, but Lennier catched her on time.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye..yes. It's just that..this place. Oh, my God."

"Well, thank you." Lennier smiled.

"No, Lennier. This place is wonderful, but there is something I have to tell you about myself."

Soon they were sitting in the graden of Valen and ten minutes later Lennier was still listening even he was a little scared of Alexia. Human histrory had told so many bad stories about witches and how evil they were. But after she had told about muggles and their way to think, he felt alot more comfortable. When she offered him to take him on a ride with her brum. He was all over it. It was different than Garibaldi's bikeride. He was flying!

Alexia also showed him what was that butterfly. They were beautiful flying little creatures. He couldn't wait to get back to Babylon 5 so he could tell Delenn even tough she didn't hear him. Alexia made him promise not to tell anyone. This was an honor for Lennier and vowed to keep her secret till the day was his to die.

When they got back to Babylon 5, Delenn had many wisitors. Susan, Garibaldi and the doctor. Eveyone talked about Alexia and everyhting was good what she heard of her. Delenn wanted to get out, but she wasn't ready. Like Alexia had told Lennier. Butterfly needed time to the best they were made to be. The new Captain, Jonh Sheridan had liked her. Delenn hadn't met Sheridan or Alexia Rosepetle and she didn't know which one she wanted to meet more. Alexia or the captain. Lennier told her about Alexia's secret and about humans who didn't even know that they held that kind of a power in their own world. How blind the humans were, she couldn't understand.

"I was thinking of taking her out for a dinner. Like a date." Lennier said. "She is beautiful human and I really would like to get to know her better. Yes. Tomorrow I'll take her out." Lennier started his prayer.

They had lovely night together. They had talked about everyhting and now Alexia could talk about her real school and her life as a witch. It wasn't a romantic dinner but it had been fun. He was going back to Delenn's suite he had no idea what to expect. Delenn's cocoon was empty and when he heard a sobing woman on her couch. He took the woman in his arms, who cried out of pain.

"Lennier, what...what have I become?"

"I call the doctor."

"No, Not him. Call Alexia. If she is what you say she is." Delenn cried form pain again. "She..she maybe able to help."

Lennier got to the Babcom and called Alexia.

"Hey friend, missed me aready?" Her smile made Lennier's knees week.

"No, yes. No, I..."

"Lennier, are you alright?"

"Yes, but I need your help." At that moment Alexia heard a woman cry in pain.

"I'm on my way." She said and closed the Babcom.

Ten minutes later she knocked on Ambassador Delenn's door. Soon it was opened and Lennier led her to Delenn. The sobbing woman couldn't even move without pain.

"Hey there." Alexia said tenderly and touched the woman's hand. Delenn cried. "Sorry."

Delenn tried to look at the woman. She was beautiful like Lennier had told her. She was taking something out of her bag. "Lennier, could you wait outside untill it's ok for you to come? Ofcourse if it is okay with you Ambassador Delenn." Delenn only noded and Lennier left.

"Okay, let's see what we have here?" She took off of the woman's hood. "Oh, don't worry my darling. You aren't ready yet. This hard skin of yours is only protecting you. Now, close your eyes." So Delenn did. She felt something sprayed on her and the pain was gone for the most part.

"Can you move?"

She tried but couldn't.

"Hold on, I'll carry you to your bathroom." The woman was strong and it was easy for her to move her. She felt safe with her. She sat on her seat when the woman sprayed more so she wouldn't feel pain when the first spot on her skin cracked open.

"Delenn, you have beautiful eyes." Alexia said when she looked at her. So did Alexia. So green with hint of blue. Beautiful indeed. "Close your eyes again." And she did. Only seeing those eyes in her mind when Alexia sprayed something else on her skin. Alexia took a cloth and started to wipe tenderly Delenn's skin. "You have beautiul skin too. Soft and warm." Soon her hair was showing. "And you have beautiful brown hair too." Soon she was naked in front of the woman who blushed. She offered her the dressing gown. "Look." She said to Delenn. Finally she was ready to look at herself. She looked diffrent and from the mirror she looked at the woman behind her smiled.

"Beutiful like a butterfly." She said to her. Without thinking she hugged Alexia.

"Thank you, Alexia."

"No, Ambassador. Thank you for trusting me with this." She bowed at her.

"Call me Delenn." She gave the woman her first real smile with this new form and she would always remember this.

"Alright, Delenn." Alexia tested the name. "It is beautiful name."

"Thank you ,Alexia. So is yours." Smiling they left the bathroom.

The pain had taken her strenght and she couldn't help but to yawn. "I am sorry."

"No need to. You had a rough night." Alexia took a bottle from her bag. "Here, take this before you go to sleep. It'll help you to sleep and it will help you to adjust to your new form."

They both stood up and Alexia was leaving when Delenn felt the strong urge to hug the woman again. Without a second thought she did so which was answered with the same urge.

"I didn't know Minbari are into intimacy." The woman in her arms said.

"We aren't, well not in public and maybe it is the human in me." Delenn answered. She didn't know but this woman made her feel safe.

"Maybe it is. Have a good night, Delenn. We shall meet later."

"Good Night and thank you, Alexia. I wont forget this." With a smile the woman left and Lennier came in. Wonder in his eyes he looked Delenn. He was wordless.

"Lennier, Good night." She said with a smile and he left bowing to the woman.

Two days later. Susan was telling how it had been love at the first site when the captain had seen Delenn. Good for them, Alexia thought. Somehow it made Alexia feel sad, but who was she to tell anyone not to love. Yes.. Alexia was hurt by losing her own love. She loved Miri and sometimes it hurt to see others in love and sometimes it made her a romantic. Jonh and Delenn would be a good match for eachother.

"Alexia." Delenn called her.

"Well, hello Ambassador. You look well."

"Alexia, I told you to call me Delenn." She took her place in Alexia's side. Leaning close to her like a good friend or a lover.

"Okay, Delenn. What can I do for you?"

"Lennier told me that you are wery interested in Minbari's. I was wondering if I could answer some of your questions."

"That would be wonerful. Would you like to join with me for a dinner? We could discuss more."

"I would love it." They went for a dinner.

After that it was alot more than just a dinner now and then. They met everyday talking about everyhting. Delenn was also interested about Alexia's life.

Alexia started to feel for the woman. Her heart had started to beat again, but she could never do anything about it. She could never tell her and if she did..would Delenn understand what she ment by it and if she did. What kind of a insult it would be? So silence was the only option for her. And Delenn had her Captain and he had Delenn. No need to make things difficult for them or anyone else.

Lt. Comander Susan Ivanova finally had two days free and she was waiting to set her hair down and spend some time with Alexia. They haven't really had time to do anything together and Alexia had promised to show her how to fly. What ever that ment she was looking forward to it. They meat in privateplace which wasn't used for anything these days. You could see the stars and the endless line of a darkness. Alexia took someting out of her belt which turned out to be the broom. But it looked like a long sliver stick with beautiful markings. The other end looked wider. She had never seen so beautiful staff.

"Ready?" Alexia asked.

"No, but I never will be if we wait."

Soon they were both on the broom and Alexia took them in the air. Just a few feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then hold tight and let's go!" Alexia felt Susan take a strong grip on her waist and soon when she did. They took a fast fly through the space the had. Soon Susan was yelling, but it wasn't from fear. It was form joyment. Two hours later they were ready to have dinner, but the vodka took over and they drank like there was no tomorrow. The bar was full of people and Alexia was asked for dance or two with a beautiful women. Ofcourse she went, but she didn't realize that they had audience. Delenn and Sheridan were on their date when thay saw her dancing with these women ans Sheridan had told Delenn that now he undestood why she never went out with with their doctor or their pilots. Ofcourse Delenn had asked why is this. Sheridan had explaned it her what made her think about her and Alexia's relationship. Somehow she had been jealous to see the woman dancing with other women and flirt openly with them. Really... why was this? Her feelings were more than just friendship and it did scare her. Not so much the idea of having same sex relationship. She was scared about her own feelings for the woman she knew so well but still didn't know enough. The prophecy was more to do with her mating with a human man. Not a woman. They would have a child and last time she had looked human biology. Woman can't conceive a nother woman. There was also alot of other things to be done by Sheridan and he needed alot of her help. Not seeing any other ways to make him to do so.. she needed him to love her. She liked the man, but not really knowing what human love is she couldn't say she loved him. She only knew her feelings were more for the woman on the dancefloor than the man who sat next to her.

"May I have this dance with you?" Sheridan asked her, but she said no. Only because she didn't know how. Maybe she could ask Alexia to teach her. The thought made her smile and soon she found herself walking to her suite with Sheridan. The kiss which the captain gave her wasn't anything like she expected. It didn't blow her mind like she had heard of human's to feel.

"Susan, I am not going to sleep with the two of you. In that chair. What ever issues you have with earth I am going to get myself a room." With that Alexia left to get herself a room to stay. She was passing by the Ambassador Delenn's suite when the door suddenly opened and Delenn was getting out. Overly drunk Alexia smiled at the woman who smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Delenn asked her.

"I am going to get myself a room because our captain and my aunt has they issues with earth and they are locked out of their suites. Because I am sharing the room with Susan, I also can't get inside."

"May I join you?" Delenn asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Delenn took her arm again like million times before and Alexia tried to push the woman away but the woman's hold was strong. "I don't care." Was the onlything Delenn told her and Alexia understod. Delenn knew and didn't care.

Finally Alexia got her room and she was escorted by Delenn to her room. Ofcourse she invited the woman inside who came happily. There were tea and coffee to drink and some food too. Taking her wand she made tea for them. "I am so going to have a hangover tomorrow because I can't get to my bag." She told Delenn who sat on her cauch. She offered tea of the Ambassador who took it with a smile. "I am so going to hate Captain tomorrow." Holding her head between her hands she felt a cool hand on her neck. "Let me." Said Delenn and started to rub Alexia's neck. The sensation made Alexia moan which made Delenn leaning closer to the woman. Without knowing she was so close to the woman she could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating her. Small movement took her surprice and when she opened her eyes she saw the green-blue eyes looking at her. The eyes changed darker and the woman was about to say something but Delenn didn't want to hear it. She kissed the woman and to her surprise Alexia answered it. The kiss was everyhting what she had hoped to find in kiss. It made her alive. Waking her passion to have more of the younger woman. She heared something cracking in the air and when Alexia moaned she entered her tongue in to the woman's mouth finding hers. It was fire to her mind and body and right that moment something exploded. Suddenly Alexia pushed her away. "We..we can't." Alexia stood up.

"Yes, we can." Delenn went after her and took her in her arms again. Her hunger to kiss the woman again and feel her against herself was stronger than any drug in any world she knew. Alexia moaned in her own passion. Kissing her was onlything she could think of. She didn't know how but soon she felt so soft skin beneath her hands. It called her to do more and then she felt Alexia's hands on her breast. Teasing her nipple. "Oh, Valen!" She moaned and again something exploded. Again she was pushed away by the other woman. "Delenn, we can't."

"Why not?" She was breathless.

"There are many good reasons but one is enough. You make me lose my magic and I may blow up the whole Babylon 5." Alexia's eyes were darker and you could see the pure lust in them. "I am drunk and I should have not let this happen." Alexia turned her back on Delenn.

"Why not? Why can't we do this some where safe. I..I want you." Delenn hugged her behind.

"Delenn, This isn't ment to be and you know it. You are ment to be with the Captain." Delenn lay her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I don't feel the same with him than I feel with you." She kissed Alexia's teasing neck.

"Are you drunk as much as I am?" Alexia turned around in her arms facing her.

"No. As you know, Minbari don't drink. Why?"

"It would have been so much easier to undestand and believe this is a mistake on both of our parts." The sadness in those eyes were hurting Delenn.

"Don't be sad. It hurts me to see you sad." Delenn touched her face.

"I am sad because I have to do something to stop this happening."

"No, I don't want you to do anything." She kissed the woman's cheek. "I want you the ways have never wanted anyone and I don't want to forget it. Even.. even if it means this will never happen again."

"This can't happen again." She took the woman's hand on her cheek and kissed the palm.

"Let me kiss you the last time. So I have something to remember by." Alexia didn't deny the kiss which was sweet and full of emotions. Not wanting it to end she felt Alexia push her away.

The kiss ended.

Making herself presentable she turned to leave.

"Good bye, Delenn." She heared the woman say. She couldn't look at the woman. She felt tear falling down on her cheek and with broken voice she said her own good bye.

When she got inside of her own suite. She cried in pain.

Alexia had lost again. Her heart to the woman who she had fallen in love after so long Miri had died. She had felt a moment of happiness which she thought she had lost so many years ago and lost it in the same moment. She couldn't see Delenn, but Lennier was there for her even if he didn't know why she felt so sad. But he knew something had happened between Alexia and Delenn, because they couldn't be in same place without feeling the sadness spilling all over them. What ever it had been, he couldn't help them because they didn't want the help. They had to do this all on their own. If they ever were going to do something about it.

Alexia was called by her own people to take a look about disturbings on Minbari. There was a creature which didn't belong there. Without another thought she left to investigate. Lennier had followed her even then when she told him not to. That it was too dangerous for him. In the shadows he fallowed her not knowing what lay before him.

The creature looked big and scary, but Alexia didn't fear it when she was fighting it. It had a ball in it's hands which held Minbari's secrets. When Alexia noticed Lennier the creature did too and right that moment it started to atack Lennier. Alexia took an action and blew the ball out of it's hands and but herself between the creature and Lennier. The ball hit her just little nanoseconds after she had killed the creature. The ball broke down and all Minbari secrets went through and inside her. She fainted, but when she woke up. She was in catatonic state. Her eyes were dull gray and she didn't see or hear anyone.

Delenn heared about Alexia and her heart broke down when she saw the woman just sitting there looking at the empty space on the wall. Everyone was there one by one trying to talk to her but nothing came out of it. She didn't eat or drink so the doctor had to give her something so she wouldn't die because of them not doing their job. The doctor, Stephen Franklin felt bad for not able to do anything for the young woman whom he found very beautiful and interesting person to get to know better. When he was about to take his break there was an old man with strange outfit. He had two younger women with him when he requested to see Alexia. At that moment Stephen was suspisious about them, but Delenn came and told him to let them see her. She joined them to make sure nothing would happen.

The four of them were there to see Alexia and the older man looked Delenn head to toe like he wanted to know how she had known to contact them.

"I found a data crystal on Alexia's things and I asked Susan to contact you. She is her aunt and yes.. I know she is a witch and so does Susan and my right hand Lennier."

"Wery well. Do you have any idea what happened here?" The man was looking at Alexia. She was lifeless but still breathing body.

"Lennier had followed her to see what was going on in Minbari. He told me that somekind of a light ball hit her and went inside her." She touched Alexia's hand which felt cold under her hand.

"It was a memoryball. Like the datacrystal you have but it can keep more data than anyother object. Now, do you know what has been taken from your world?" The older man had gentle voice and it made Delenn feel safe.

"I haven't heared from my world yet, but they will infrom me as soon as they know themselfs. You have to understand. When do they find out what it was and it has been something they don't like. Her, Alexia's life could be in danger." Delenn looked at the woman who didn't move or even blink. Only then when it had to be done. Only then when her body told her to do so.

"We know. This creature was looking for something and it did find it. We can only let the time to heal her. We may not know what it was.. bad or good. We still have to wait and as long as she has friends like you and others. She will be fine. Comander Ivanova was and still is our best and finest officer." Susan walked in and heared the last part.

"Are you telling me that my niece is out ranking me?" With a smile the older man turned.

"Oh, Susan! It is so nice to meet you! It has been so long." The man hugged the woman.

"Yes, it is Albus. Along time. I thought you were dead."

"Hey! I am dead." He laughed. "I am a ghost as are these to ladies. Minerva McGarnigall and Hermione Granger."

"You are her grandparents." Susan stated.

"Yes, we are and we are no longer living among you. We are the ghost of the past looking after everyone." Minerva McGarnigall said.

Delenn got up and looked at the woman's eyes. "Well, now I know where Alexia got her eyes. Well, partly anyways."

The older woman smiled. "Yes, She had the green from me, but Ivanova's familyline gave her the hint of a blue." She turned her smile to Susan. The other woman hadn't said a word but she looked at Alexia. "Oh, sweet darling of mine. Your mother is worried about you. I am too." She touched Alexia's head and went to see her mind. Soon she had to take her hand off. "Her mind is in mess." She looked at her wife. "We can't do anything for her. She needs to do it herself." She hugged the older woman. "Mini, I am worried about her."

"I know, darling. I am too." She kissed the woman's forehead.

Delenn looked at the couple feeling their pain and then Alexia. Losing her wasn't an option. She cared about the woman to much. She felt her eyes tearing, but she couldn't let the others see them. So she left them telling them that she had things to do. When she get back to her suite. Delenn let her tears fall.. The reality had hit her hard when she had seen the other women together. She wanted to be in Alexia's arms and hold her close. Kiss her and make her hers. She had believed that in time they would have a change to be together. Now that option was closed on her if she lost Alexia for good.

Everyday she went to see Alexia. Delenn sat with her hours after hours talking about Valen or reading a book to her. Two months later she was combing Alexia's beautiful hair when she felt her tears finding their way out. "Darling, please come back to me. Please. I can't lose you."

Few minutes later she left to her suite. Not seeing the light flashing in Alexia's eyes. Next day she was combing Alexia's hair again telling about Valen. "He was Minbari not born in Minbari."

"Because he was a human who came to be a Minbari." Delenn froze first then she felt the woman's hand on hers and she started to cry happy tears and she hugged the woman in front of her.

"Oh, thank you Valen!" She said. Those arms went around her, holding her like she was going to disappear.

Doctor Stephen Fanklin was happy to see this woman responding again. It had been sad to see her at that state and not be able to do anything about it. Soon he let the woman go only if there was going to be someone with her. Delenn had offered to be there and he had nothing against it.

"Your coverment didn't tell you or anyone else what they had lost." Alexia told her. The light in her eyes weren't still there fully, but there was a light.

"No, they didn't."

"They had a good reason not to tell."

They arrived to Delenn's suite. "Please, sit down. I'll make you some tea."

Alexia sat down, but she was restless.

"What is it?" Delenn offered her tea which she took.

"I know, Delenn." Delenn studied Alexia's face. The woman knew what she had done, but she didn't say a word. "I know you lost your mentor and your good friend. I know you were a part of the gray council and that moment when he died. You came to be a member. In your pain and hatered. You had the power to decide. Atack or retreat." Alexia looked at the dark liquid. "You should tell Susan before she finds out from someone else. Tell her, that you were the reason why my father died on that ship." The hurt on Delenn's eyes, the shame was evident. "Tell her you are sorry as you are now."

"You don't want me to aplogize form you?" A tear rolled down on her cheek.

"Do you need my forgivness when I don't need you to apologize?"

"You hate me that much?" Delenn couldn't look at Alexia.

"Oh, no darling." She touched her cheek and wiped out her tears. "I don't need it because I have been there." She kept Delenn's face between her hands and made her look at her. "I don't hate you. I never could, but Susan needs to understand." Delenn saw honesty in Alexia's eyes. She started to cry her heart out and she was held by this wonderful woman who understood her better than no-one else.

She woke up hours later on her cauch and she wasn't alone. Under her ear she heared steady heartbeat and a warm body under her was cosy and she didn't want to move. She moved her head and looked at the sleeping woman. So beatiful.. she couldn't help herself and touched the face she had missed for so long. She kissed the cheek and noce. Then her lips which were to her surprise answered. Their kiss was sweet and tender exactly what she needed. When their kiss ended she lay her head back to that warm chest.

"Feel any better?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, thank you." She felt a hand on her hair slowly stroking.

"Good."

"I don't want to move."

"You don't have to."

"Good." Delenn closed her eyes again and first time almost in three months she could sleep with out fear of losing Alexia.

Ambassador Delenn was nervous. She was about to tell Susan Ivanova, the captain, Doctor Franklin and Securitychief Garibaldi. That she, Delenn was the reason why the war started. Twelve years ago. Alexia was there too because Delenn had requested her to be there.

An hour later she had told them. Silence was killing her, but she had to wait something to happen. Soon Susan stormed out. Others did leave too. "Delenn. We have to think about this." Capatain had said and waited Alexia to leave them with them. But she didn't. They were left alone and finally Delenn broke down. Soon she felt those strong arms around her whispering to her ear that everyhting will be alright. She believed Alexia. She had to.

Alexia took Delenn to her suite and staid with her till she was sleeping. After that she went to see Susan whom she found in the gym. Hitting the punching bag.

"Susan."

"What?" The anger in her voice was evident.

"Talk to me." Alexia stood next to her.

"She killed my borther! There is nothing else to talk about." Hitting again ruthlesly the bag almost fell off.

"She did what we all would have done!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Alexia took two sticks and offered the other one to Susan.

"My anger isn't with you!" She yelled when she took the stick.

"It may as well be."

"What? She killed your father and you are OK with that?" Susan was now angry with her.

"No, I am not! But I have been there! I know how she felt. I know what she went through! You have seen it inside my mind!"

"That isn't the same!" She hit Alexia.

"No, It's not! Mine was worse!"

"No." They were fighting.

"It was." With that word she took a hold on Susan's head and showed her what she had done. Who's child that woman had been waiting. The pain, Anger, hatered. She showed everyhting to her aunt. Everyhting what she had felt. And after the war was over..she showed her how empty she had felt. How lost she was and still sometimes felt like it.

When she let go of Susan. The woman was crying. Not about things she saw, because she understood even if she didn't want to.

When she went back to see Delenn, she saw Sheridan exit her suite. They were smiling and they did hug. It reminded Alexia why they shouldn't do what they were doing. Sheridan was a good man and he would be good to Delenn. Steping back she was going to go back to her suite, when Delenn saw her.

"Alexia." She called after her.

Turning to face the woman. "Yes?"

"Come in."

Steping in Ambassador Delenn's suite she didn't know what to say, but she didn't need to say a thing when she felt the woman's arms around her and she was kissing her neck.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Susan understands now.. and the others will too. It seems The Captain understands already." She pushed the woman away.

"Yes, he does." She sat down and offered a place next to her, but Alexia took another seat. "Is everyhting alright?"

"Yes, everything is just fine."

"Then, why.."

"The same reason what it was before. This, us can't happen." Alexia fidget.

"No, don't do this. I can't, I won't except this." Delenn kneeled in front of Alexia. "Don't." She took Alexia's face between her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't do this to us. I know you want this us much as I do." She kissed the woman who tried to fight her of. "Don't fight this." Kissing again she felt the other woman lose her control. "Let us happen. Give us a change." With that Alexia pulled Delenn in her lap and kissed her throughly. Moaning Delenn let Alexia's tongue in her mouth to explore. Alexia moanded and something exploded. "Noh, Don't stop yet." Delenn asked. Alexia didn't. Delenn felt the woman's hands under her tunic and they found her breasts.

"Oh, Valen! Oh, don't stop." The lamp in the corner exploded. Delenn's nipples were rock hard and those were begged to be touched. That wicked mouth found them and she could feel her wetness between her legs grow. Her mind was shutdown and she only could feel the other woman's mouth on her nipple and the other hand was teasing the other. It was all too much and she could feel something building inside her. She exploded herself and something else exploded in her room, but she didn't care. The sensation was a magical which she would never forget. Brfore she passed out she had only three words to tell the woman who held her. "I love you."

Alexia held the woman in her arms. It had taken alot of control not to explode important. But there were things which she couldn't help it. Delenn had told her she love her. Just before she had passed out in her arms.

"I love you too." She whispered. She carried the woman to her cauch and lay her down. Alexia looked around and with a little magic she fixed them. Her own body was still on fire and she could feel her own wetness between her legs. She herself was the only one who could touch herself with out breaking anything else. So she sat down and opened her pants. She closed her eyes and pushed her own fingers inside herself. Moaning.

Delenn woke up. She was afraid to move. If she did Alexia would stop and she wouldn't see what this woman was doing to herself. The moan made her want to touch her, but if she did. She knew Alexia wouldn't let her and she would stop. Alexia's breasts were naked and those perfect nipples were hard. Oh, so beautiful. When Alexia came she had never seen anything so beautiful. Now she could move and she did. The woman startled, but didn't stop her. She touched Alexia's breasts and tasted them. "Oh, Delenn." Alexia moaned and moved her hand from her pants. Delenn needed to taste the woman and took Alexia's fingers in her mouth. She moaned. Alexia tasted so good and she wanted to taste more and tried to do so, but she was stoped by Alexia. "Delenn, you can't."

"I want to."

"No, don't you remember. Explosion. Babylon 5." Alexia moaned when Delenn kissed her lower abdomen.

"Alexia, I want you." She kissed the woman. "Please, let me have you some day."

"Yes, some day." Their kiss was tender and sweet. "But for now you can only watch."

"I think I am going to enjoy this." She undress the woman's pants and she could smell the woman's heated sex. "You taste so good as you smell."

"No touching, Delenn."

"I promise." Delenn said and leaned back to look at the woman in action. Alexia closed her eyes when she started to touch herself again. Delenn couldn't take her eyes off of the woman. It was so beautiful and when she came again she felt wet yet again. When Alexia opened her eyes she could see the want and lust in Delenn's eyes.

"Now, I can have you." Delenn didn't have time to say a word when the woman was all over her. Kissing just the right places and soon she felt that mouth between her legs and again something broke, but Delenn didn't care. Alexia was doing thing to her she had never even dreamed about. Laying middle of her suite's floor she was in extacy. Alexia entered her with those talented fingers and found her sensitive spots inside her. With a screem, she came again and again and again. Till she passed out. They were lying naked on her couch when she finally woke up again.

"Don't tell me ever again that we can't have this." Delenn told Alexia.

"This won't be easy."

"True love never is." She kissed the woman's chest.

"I know and I would be lying if I told you that I'm not scared. I am."

"In time we tell the others. I am scared too. Together we are strong." She kissed the woman. "Please, stay the night."

"I will." Alexia summoned a blanket for them and they fell a sleep. They both didn't want to go to Delenn's bed because they would lose this conection. They needed to feel eachother.

When the morning came they didn't hear Lennier who steped in Delenn's suite. He looked at them. It was the first time when he saw those two in peace. He felt in his heart this was right even if it wasn't what ment to be. Delenn needed Alexia as Alexia needed Delenn. He would do anything to protect them. He stood up and left the lovers alone. Captain Sheridan was about to knock on the door when Lennier opened the door.

"Captain."

"Hello, Lennier. Is Delenn available?"

"No, Captain. She is not." Lennier said.

"Oh, I was just going to ask her to come breakfest with me."

"Captain. She is busy." Lennier stoped the Captain who tried to get in Delenn's suite. "No, captain. She is..busy." The door behind Lennier closed and the Captain tried to knock on the door but was stoped by Lennier. "Please, Captain. She isn't available."

Delenn woke up slowly and she smelled tea, but the body under her hadn't moved.

"I am so happy to have a witch as a lover."

"Oh, that is why you like me so much." She felt a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, there are many other reasons too." Delenn lifted her head and kissed the other woman. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat up and joyed their tea and some food. The shower together almost wasn't a good idea, but as long as they didn't break anyhting outside the suite.. it didn't matter.

Alexia used magic to change her outfit just before she left Delenn.

"See you tonight. I'll take you out." Alexia left Delenn with a sweet kiss.

"I can't wait."

Delenn had never been so happy. She loved the woman who just left her suite. Soon Lennier came to her suite smiling at her.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I am happy for you." '

"Well, thank you." She was puzzled by Lennier.

"If Alexia makes you happy and you make her happy. I am so happy for the both of you." Lennier said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, Delenn. It is for me to know and you to guess. But I will do anything to protect you. You can trust me, Delenn."

"Thank you, Lennier." She sat down. "I just love her so much." She couldn't help herself than smile.

"I can see that and everyhting will be alright."

Five months later they came out with a bang. It was an acident, but Delenn couldn't help it. She had missed Alexia for so long and those messages between them hadn't been enough. When she came back form Minbari and saw Alexia waiting for her she couldn't stop herself. She had kissed the woman with all her passion which she held for the woman. That time she had been gone Alexia had taken her own suite and since she had been doing some magic to.. well to protect them and others from them. Soon the door closed behind them no-one could hear what happened there, but the first time Delenn didn't get to just look at her beautiful lover. She was aple to touch and taste the woman she had wanted for so long.

A year later on Minbari

"Delenn, you told me once you wanted children." Alexia hugged her soon to be wife.

"Yes, but as we know.. we can't have our own."

"Well.. Accually we can." She kissed the woman's neck.

"What?"

"Well, I am a witch and I can transfigure."

"I'm not sure do I want you as a man." Delenn was worried.

"I wouldn't be a man. Only one part of me would change."

"You mean.."

"Yes. Would you like to try it out before we get married?" Between Alexia's legs there was something more and it was getting bigger.

Delenn kissed Alexia. "I think we could test it."

A year later there was a beautiful baby boy with a little bone on his head and he had Alexia's eyes.

"David." Delenn whispered and kissed his head.

"Are you sure?" Alexia hugged them.

"Yes. After your father."

"Next time I get to choose the name." Alexia smiled.

"Why do you think there will be a next time?"

"Oh, there will be. I know it because you want it." She kissed Delenn tendrely.

"We'll see about that."

Delenn already knew that Alexia was right. She wanted more children with Alexia. As many that Valen would give them.


End file.
